It is well known to provide sacrificial anodes on marine products. On stern drive motors, it is customary to mount sacrificial anodes on the cavitation plate. However, the location of the cavitation plate provides little room to maneuver while installing or replacing anodes. Moreover, prior art methods of mounting anodes on the cavitation plate require that the attaching bolts be completely removed when replacing the anode. Due to the lack of space and the fact that the process of anode replacement takes place under water, and often in reduced visibility, it is easy for the attaching bolts to become misplaced or lost. Also, the procedure is difficult and time-consuming. Thus, the prior art methods and apparatus for anode replacement are unsatisfactory.